4U
by MJ.StudMuffin
Summary: A/U story about Faith Kennedy and O/C. It's sort of a musical.femslash
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay this totally A/U I have an orginal character and this is what she looks .com/watch?v=xn-GttsXHV8 she's the one with the dreads she is based off of me read and enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Munchie And the songs belong to Tpain and Chris Brown.

Enjoy!

Faith: Alright guys let's start from the top. 5,6,7,8

Kennedy(singing):

You know what I do  
If you can do it too  
Then lets do something that makes me more attracted to you  
And now and now  
Wanna see you n now  
For me (ha)  
Yes, we in this private  
Girl I like your body  
But can you take, take, take, take, take, take, pop, lock and drop it  
Coz I, and I wanna see you break it down  
For me  
Watch this

Munchie(singing):

Girl I've been waitin all night to see you dance like me  
And you gonna sweat your outfit out, trying to dance like me  
(Now let me see), Ah ah ah, now freeze  
like me  
oooh ahhh  
Shawt-a-y

Faith(singing):

Girl I want a battle  
Meet me downstairs  
Bring your dancing shoes and something to tie you hair  
Cause I, cause I'm about to break it down, on you  
I see you with you friends  
You dont wanna get embarrassed  
I know you see my bling, bling  
Check out the carrots  
Cause I, I'm bout to break it down on you

Munchie:

Girl I've been waitin all night to see you dance like me  
And you gonna sweat your outfit out trying to dance like me  
(Now let me see), Ah ah ah, now freeze,  
like me oooh ..

Girl lets get it poppin  
Tell me how you feel  
Lets get up on this floor and do this thing for real  
Cause we (we), you and me (me), can really break it down, together  
Watch me slide on ya  
Watch me ride on ya  
You ain't gotta say it  
You think I'm fly, don't cha  
Cause we (we), you and me (me), can really break it down oh oh oh

Girl I've been waitin all night to see you dance like me  
And you gonna sweat your outfit out, trying to dance like me  
(Now let me see), Ah ah ah, now freeze, like me, oooh

_The Music stops_

Faith: Alright that was hot. I can't wait to get on tour.

Munchie: Yea get to see some fine ass ladies.

Kennedy: Damn right hope we get some panties on stage.

_Both Faith and Munchie laughs_

Faith: Yea the crowd always go crazy when we sing **Take You Down**

Munchie: You guys gonna chill at the Bronze today/

Kennedy: Fa sho man. I heard Cordy, Buffy, and Tara gonna be there

Munchie" Word imma bout to see the love of my life Tara "big Booty" McClay

Faith: She does gotta nice ass

Kennedy: Don't I know it.

Munchie: Hey keep your eyes to yaself. Anyways what time I should pick you guys up

Faith: 8:00


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Faith and Kennedy are pretty much butch in this story and everyone is kind of out of character. Now you see the pairings in this chapter. Sorry it's so late, I'm a busy person I tried to make it longer this time. Hope you enjoy. And please leave comments so I know what to work on it's my first fic. Disclaimers in first chap and Songs belong to Neyo and Chris Brown.)

Chapter 2

_Munchie pulls up at Faith and Kennedy house in her black Lamborghini and Kennedy and Faith walk outside._

M: You guys couldn't have taking any longer. I thought we already discussed what we were wearing and it still took you guys long.

F: Well if Kennedy wasn't to busy arguing with her chick we wouldn't have been late.

K: Yea sure blame it on the short one.

_They get in the car and drive to the club they are performing at tonight. All dress in red, black and white. Munchie in red skinny jeans for boys hanging below her waist with a black durag hanging out her back pocket, a black shirt that says "hi haters", a throwback Chicago Bulls fitted hat with stud earrings. Faith in black skinny jeans hanging below her waist, a plain red shirt, a diamond chain around her neck, star stud earrings, and throwback Miami Heat fitted hat. Then Kennedy in a plain white t shirt, black skinny jeans for boys hanging below her waist, red and black vest, stripper woman studded earrings and the whole group is wearing black Prada sneakers._

_Girls already try to give them their numbers and dance with them._

F: Ladies

I'm going to need you all to back away from the door

We are trying to make way for 4U

Ladies

You are not listening

I'm going to need you all to back away from the door

We are trying to make way for 4U

M: We're Back

(Pull up, pull up) can't believe the girls, club packed

(What up, what up?) shawty wanna lead me to the back (to the back)

Ain't been in here 15 minutes, got a pocket full of digits

And she just won't take no

(Hold up, hold up) now little mama wanna get mad

(Slow up, slow up) saying she doesn't wanna share what she have (she have)

Ain't no particular one that's getting the water gun

So many that I want

FMK: They packed up in here wall to wall and

I don't hear nothing but ladies calling

I'm tryna give one of them all this

But they keep coming from wall to wall

Packed up in here wall to wall and

I don't hear nothing but ladies calling

I'm tryna give one of them all this

But they keep coming from wall to wall

K: Another two just came up and said they love me on the radio

Two twins, that's a cool little scenario

They talking leaving right now

Wanna put in some time 'cause you know what they're already about

(One talking) about she like the way that I pop

(And the other one) said she wanna just ride

I'm game for any damn thang, but there's more than 200 dames

That's ready to go

FMK: They packed up in here wall to wall and

I don't hear nothing but ladies calling

I'm tryna give one of them all this

But they keep coming from wall to wall

Packed up in here wall to wall and

I don't hear nothing but ladies calling

I'm tryna give one of them all this

But they keep coming from wall to wall

F: So many look good in here

I don't even know which one I want

If I had to choose you all know

I would take all you all wit me

Who wanna try me on the floor

Who ready to come and get this

All I know I'm feeling this party

And you can see I'm so with it

FMK: They packed up in here wall to wall and

I don't hear nothing but ladies calling

I'm tryna give one of them all this

But they keep coming from wall to wall

Packed up in here wall to wall and

I don't hear nothing but ladies calling

I'm tryna give one of them all this

But they keep coming from wall to wall

MK: Yea smash on the radio, bet I penned it

Yea smash on the radio, bet I penned it

Yea smash on the radio, bet I penned it

Yea smash on the radio, bet I penned it

_After they finish walking through the crowd(or rather dancing) they see their dates._

F: Hey baby.

Buffy: Hi ( she says shyly)

M: What's good ma

Tara: Munchie how much times I have to tell you to stop calling me that. It's disrespectful to women.(Munchie pouts)

K: Hey Queen C. You wanna come to my place after we perform.

Cordelia: Oh My God Kennedy! Could you have sounded more like an ass whole.

K: Well I could if you want me to.

_Cordy gets up and leave, but Kennedy is to busy staring at her ass to see the death glares she's getting from Munchie and Faith.  
_

K: What?! She is sexy as hell when she's mad.

M: Oh nothing (in a sarcastic tone). Can we talk for a bit? (She says grabbing Kennedy by her arm and Faith grabbing the other)

F: Don't you get it when you upset C we, (pointing at herself and Munchie) have to deal with our girlfriends being upset then leaving early because you upset their friend idiot.

M: So, you better go and fix it.

K: Alright, Alright. I got an idea. (She then leaves)

_A few minutes later the MC announces Kennedy from 4U is going to sing a song._

K: Okay this is for someone special in my heart and I know I was a jerk to you tonight but I'm gonna try and make it up to you. ( The music starts)

K: It's just the cutest thing  
When you get to fussing (cussing)  
Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up  
I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring  
Knowing that it makes you madder  
I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy

Could it be the little  
wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take  
off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I ain't sure, but one  
thing that I do know is

Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
When you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
When we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad

Baby, don't think I don't  
take you seriously  
But I just can't help the  
fact that your attitude  
excites me (so exciting)  
And you know ain't nothing better  
Then when we get  
Mad together and have angry  
sex (I'll blow you out)  
Then we forget what we were mad about

Could it be the little  
wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take  
off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I'm not sure, but one  
thing that I do know is

Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
When you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
When we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy

Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
When you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
When we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad

_Kennedy finishes performing and gets a health round of applause when she reaches backstage she sees Cordelia and walks up to her._

K: Baby, I'm sorry but I can't help. I don't mean to hurt.

C: Awww…Kennedy that song was beautiful, but you really have to stop playing these games cause one of these days you gonna get someone seriously hurt.

K: Kay. I love you baby. (She then kisses Cordelia)


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Faith, Kennedy, and Munchie are waiting for their counterparts at Starbucks.

M: I'm tired of waiting for these girls man. Why do they have to take so long to put on clothes.

F: I think you forget that they have that make up stuff to put on.

K: Yeah and the heels with straps.

M: Okay, okay I get it.

F: Plus it probably takes them forever to get in those tight ass jeans.

K: Especially Tara, yea Tara

(Munchie hits Kennedy in the back of her head)

M: Stop thinking bout my girl like that man, and didn't you just get in trouble by Cordelia for being a dickhead.

F: Come on guys cut it out, and Munchie you gotta admit Tara looks good in her jeans.

(Cordelia, Buffy, and Tara enter Starbucks wearing extremely tight jeans)

M: Damn, I think its bout that time we sing our favorite song.

K: Hell, yea.

(music starts to play )

**FMK:**

Looking good plenty time  
Tell me is there any more room for me  
In those jeans  
Pretty thick like I like it  
Tell me

is there any more room for me  
In those jeans  
Looking tasty really scrumptious  
Tell me is there any more room for me  
In those jeans  
Looking good plenty time  
Is there any more room for me  
In those jeans.

**F:** Got on my ride seen you from a far  
And I couldn't stop myself from looking hard  
You wore these jeans  
Girl you wore  
these jeans and you  
Made a thug wanna cry something terrible  
I had to have, have you for myself baby  
You don't know  
what those jeans do to me  
Make me wanna get down on one knee  
You got that thunder  
And it only makes me wonder how it  
feels  
To get up in those jeans  
Oh those jeans

**FMK:**

Looking good plenty time  
Tell me is there any more room for me  
In those jeans  
Pretty thick like I like it  
Tell me  
is there any more room for me  
In those jeans  
Looking tasty really scrumptious  
Tell me is there any more room for me  
In those jeans  
Looking good plenty time  
Is there any more room for me  
In those jeans

**M:** You are the bomb  
Girl you tight to death  
I don't know the words to say to you  
All that i know, baby all i know is  
that  
I'm loving what I see and I'm feeling you  
I wanna know, all I wanna know is if  
I could have what's up in those  
jeans  
Baby can I have what's up in those jeans  
Don't get alarmed cause I don't mean no harm  
But I love the way you  
wear those jeans  
Levis, Prada, BabyPhat, I love them  
Love the way you, wearing them I love them can  
Calvin, Iceberg,  
Sergio, I love them  
Trying to get inside of those  
Yeah Yeah Yeah

**FMK**: Looking good plenty time  
Tell me is there any more room for me  
In those jeans  
Pretty thick like I like it  
Tell me  
is there any more room for me  
In those jeans  
Looking tasty really scrumptious  
Tell me is there any more room for me  
In those jeans  
Looking good plenty time  
Is there any more room for me  
In those jeans

**K:** I wanna say that them jeans looking good fitting right  
Baby damn those jeans  
Any kind doesn't matter you could win 'em  
you look fine  
Baby damn those jeans  
Anytime that I see you I want in, you wear them well  
Baby damn those jeans  
You  
the shit you the bomb  
All I wanna know is can I have what's in those jeans  
Can I get in those can I baby

**FKM**: Looking good plenty time  
Tell me is there any more room for me  
In those jeans  
Pretty thick like I like it  
Tell me  
is there any more room for me  
In those jeans  
Looking tasty really scrumptious  
Tell me is there any more room for me  
In those jeans  
Looking good plenty time  
Is there any more room for me  
In those jeans.

C: Is it me or every time we are near them they start singing.

B: It's definitely not you.

(They all kiss their girlfriends good morning)

F: I don't want to be the party pooper, but—

MK: PARTYPOOPER! (They both begin to laugh)

F: Shut the fuck up, anyway you guys we have to get to the studio to do the new song with Lil' Wayne.

M: Oh yea he's coming by later.

K: You know he invited us to the club(she then whispers) with the strippers

F: Thanks for telling dickhead

BCT: STRIPPERS!

T: Munchie you better not be going or else.

M: Or else what

FK: Uh Oh here we go

T: Or else I'm leaving you

M: Go ahead see if I care .

To Be Continued…

(A/N: sorry for not updating for a long time…I know I know… I come back and then I leave you with a cliff hanger…it's just that I've been busy and I haven't been getting a lot of reviews. But if you guys wanna see what im up to you can check out my livejournal page c.com/ that's the link right there so comment do whatever but anways I might have a new story coming through…oh yeah I sorta been in love with a stripper no pun intended here's the link to my fav vid .com/watch?v=N0-cVNQ8Qu8.)

(PS. Song belong to ginuwine song name is in those jeans.)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys I know I take long to update this but I haven't been getting reviews so I don't know if you like this or not but I'll continue to write for those who actually read this.

Chapter 4

F: Hey guys calm down we all know you both cant live without each other  
K: Yea and besides you guys have to let us go. This is a once and a lifetime opportunity, to hang out with one of the biggest name in the industry.  
M: So how bout it babes (Tara glares at Munchie)... I mean girls (they clear their throats) Ummm...women?  
T:Sure what ever...MONIQUE

M: Yo babe how much time I gotta tell you not to call me by my real name?  
T: How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me babe!?  
M: Girl you know you like it ( moving close behind Tara)  
T: Mhmmmm yea I do...I mean…no I don't  
F: Alright you two enough with the flirting(dragging Munchie away to the other side of Starbucks)  
K: Your just jealous cause you don't got the guts to officially ask Buffy out on a date  
M: Yea remember the last time…

_Flashback_  
F:Hey, uhhh B… umm how would to like to go  
B:(takes out the headphones out of her ears) huh were you saying something Faith  
(Faith frowns and Munchie and Kennedy are laughing)  
_End Flashback_  
K: Yea good times  
(both Munchie and Kennedy burst out laughing)  
F: Fuck off... besides we gotta leave and go to the studio session  
( They say bye to Buffy Cordy and Tara)

( Faith Munchie, and Kennedy are star struck when they see Lil' Wayne)

M: Woah man your shorter in person (Kennedy backhands Munchie in her stomach)  
Weezy: its okay man I get that a lot so you ready to make a hit  
F:Yea lets start this shit  
_Song Starts_

_FMK_: Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, down, Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down Ooh (ohhh)

_F:_ You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,  
So leave it behind cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.

_FKM_: So baby dont worry, you are my only,  
You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
Youll be my only, no need to worry,Baby are you down

down down down down,Down, Down,Baby are you down

down down down down,Down, Down,Even if the sky is falling down,

_M:_ Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
Ill take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,  
So leave it behind cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,  
(So why dont we run away)

_FMK:_ So baby dont worry, you are my only,  
You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
Youll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,Even if the sky is falling down,

_LiL Wayne: _Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,Down like her temperature, cause to me she

zero degree,She cold, overfreeze,I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,now can i be her soldier please,  
Im fighting for this girl,Im a battlefield of love,Dont it look like

baby cupid sent his arrows from above,Dont you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,and honestly im down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh

_FMK_: So baby dont worry, you are my only,  
You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
Youll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down

_End Of Song_

Lil' Wayne: That was a good one guys…So you guys wanna chill or something

F: Thanks man…we appreciate you being on this track

K: So shall we hit the clubs now

M & Weezy : YEAAAAH !!!!  
_End of Chapter_

_Song belongs to Jay Sean and Lil' Wayne its called Down in case you didn't know._

_Please Review!!!_


End file.
